Through The Brightest Of Days And Darkest Of Nights
by Ikcatcher
Summary: One year has passed since Samson was crowned Alola's first ever champion. Ever since then he has been continuing to get stronger with his Pokemon and complete his Pokedex. When a letter from an old friend arrives, Samson heads off for the Kanto region for a whole new journey. A Pokemon Sun and Moon fanfiction.


"Wakey wakey big boy!" Rotom greeted. "Itzzzz a brand new day filled with excitementzzzz!"

Samson groggily twist and turned in his bed, wanting to get a bit more sleep. But his sentient Pokedex was a stubborn one, making a ruckus until he got out from bed. Finally giving up, he got up from his bed, saw Rotom by his bedside, grabbed him and gave him a hard knock on his screen.

"Hey! Easy on the goodzzz bud!" The flying oddly red shaped Pokedex scolded. Realigning itself.

"Do that again and I'll make sure you end up in a scrapyard." Samson exclaimed in a passive-aggressive tone. He got up, got dressed in his black polo shirt and capris. He stared at his reflection in the mirror as he wore his black trilby hat that covered his short hair. His dark outfit used to be contrasting with his pale skin colour, but living in Alola for an entire year now has made him tan thanks to the region's harsh sunlight all year round.

 _Goodness, it's already been a whole year already?_ Samson thought to himself as he attached his Z-Ring onto his wrist. Ever since becoming Alola's first Champion, Samson had been flooded with challengers approaching him, wanting to take his place as the next Alolan Champion, but all have failed, thanks to his team of six Pokemon that were practically invincible. He could still remember his friend Hau, battling him at the Pokemon League on top Mount Lanakila. It was a fierce battle, Samson could still remember the commands he gave and the pounding of his heart as Hau went down to his last Pokemon, his Primarina against Decidueye. The battle was over before his rival could even make a move.

"Bzzzt helloooo? Earth to Samson can anyone hear me?"

Samson awoke from his daydream as realized he had been standing in front of the mirror for quite some time now. Rotom had assumed that Samson's body had froze up and was going to call for help.

"Sorry about that, I was just daydreaming." He apologized, scratching his head in embarrassment. He grabbed the Rotomdex and placed it in his bag before leaving his room.

When he left his room, he was greeted with the aroma of toasted bread with Sitrus Berry slicing on top and coated in chocolate. Samson's favorite.

 _Mom always loved making these for me back when we're still living in Kanto. Guess that hasn't change._

"Good morning dear!" Samson's mom greeted. "You were out like a light last night. Fell right asleep after coming home."

"Yeah... Teaching a class of students for almost four hours really drained me huh?" Samson said. Ilima had requested him to teach the students at the Trainers School battling strategies from Alola's very own Champion. He had never been a good teacher, and teaching in front of a class of over forty future trial-goers made him a nervous wreck. In the end he somehow managed to pull through, ending his seminar with asking all of the students to have a go at taking on his Decidueye non-stop with their Pokemons, only five came close to even touching the arrow quill Pokemon.

Samson sat down at the dining table to have his breakfast, immediately taking a huge bite into his toast. It was then he noticed in front of him laid a pile of envelopes addressed to him, he assumed Meowth had gotten them from the mailbox and placed them here for him to see. Meowth had always been a pretty smart cat.

"Let's see what we have here..." Samson said to himself as he grabbed the pile of letters and began opening them one by one. Kahuna Hala's invitation for sumo lessons, Mallow cooking a new dish and wanted his opinions it, Acerola's request to meet and catch up, and a whole lot of fan letters.

 _When the fan letters ever stop...?_ Samson thought as he shuffled through the rest of the pile, he didn't have the time to look though all the letters and was going through them as quickly as he could to see if there were anymore important ones. Just then, he stopped when he noticed an envelope that was different from the usual white ones at the bottom of the pile, it was brown. Samson cleared the other envelopes and examined the mysterious brown envelope. There was no name or anything to indicate who had sent the letter, but the address was written on it.

The Grand Sea Hotel, located in Vermillion City of the... Kanto region...?!

Samson's eyes widened at the mention of the Kanto region. He doesn't remember knowing any old friends from Kanto, he had always been a quiet kid back then, hardly socializing with the neighborhood kids in his childhood home in Celadon City. Unless...

 _No... It couldn't be..._

Samson opened the letter hastily, inside was a piece of folder paper, he unfolded it and began reading it.

His prediction's had been right.

 _'Dear Samson,_

 _How have you been? I hope being Alola's Champion hasn't been too hard on you._

 _I first would like to apologize for not keeping in contact with you, it has been a tiring year finding a way to cure my mother's sickness. Finding Bill wasn't the issue, it was the method of curing that was the problem. Bill said that it requires the assistance of a very experience trainer to accomplish it._

 _And who else to ask than the best trainer in the world? I know this may be sudden, but I would like for you to come to Kanto as soon as possible. I will meet up with you at The Grand Sea Hotel in Vermillion City. I will explain everything when you arrive._

 _I hope to see you soon!_

 _Lillie'_

 _PS: I hope you still have my Poké Doll! It means a lot to me you know?_

Samson couldn't believe what was written in the letter. He thought that this was simply a dream, that he was still tucked comfortably in bed, waiting for Rotom to wake him up once more. But it didn't. It was in fact Lillie, Samson's closest friend that left for Kanto a year ago to find a cure for her mother, Lusamine. The memories came flooding back to him, all the ups and downs the two had gone through, he couldn't believe that he had forgotten all about it.

And now she has returned back into his life, and she seeks help. He couldn't say no to this.

I have to see her again.

Samson stood from his seat, placing the letter back into the envelope, grabbed his bag and dashed his way to the door.

"W-where are you going? You haven't finished your breakfast yet!" Samson's mom said, confused at her son's sudden change in behavior.

"I'm off to see Professor Kukui!" Samson said.

"What for?"

"I'll explain later!"

Before Samson's mom could even object, the door had slammed shut and Samson already gone. He needed to show this to the professor and see what he has to say about this. Plenty of thoughts raced across his head as he ran to Kukui's lab. But there was one thing he knew for sure.

 _This is the beginning of something big._

* * *

A/N: Hello there! Thank you for taking the time to read my all new Pokemon Sun and Moon fanfic!

However, this is where I must deliver some bad news. This is simply a teaser.

I know, I know. You might be asking why even bother writing something if it's simply going to be a teaser? Well, I couldn't resist. After beating Pokemon Moon, the creativeness in me was just BEGGING to write this up, and I couldn't resist.

But who knows? If enough people enjoy it and wish to see this story continue, I might consider. Although, it wouldn't be anytime in the near future as I am still in the midst of writing my Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon fanfiction as of writing this.

So do tell me, whether you wish to see a full story of a whole new adventure in the Kanto region (with Lillie maybe).

With that said, this is Ikcatcher, signing off!


End file.
